projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theatregleek1995/Dryan: The Break Up
Keep Holding On- Drew 'Drew: '''There's nothing you can say ''(Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through The contenders start to make their way off the stage. Ryan and Drew stay behind. Ryan: I love you baby, I loved that performance, it breaks my heart to see you sing that... Drew: Shut up. Ryan:.... what? *Ryan looks confused* Drew: Just shut up Ryan. Don't give me that sweet bullshit you do to everyone else. You're glad I'm leaving. Ryan: What? Drew... I... Drew: Stop. Let's be honest. You used me. Ryan: What? Drew: You used me, for screen time. You knew if we were dating the producers would have us on screen more often, it gave us more air time. I get it. But why couldn't it have been you to leave first? Ryan: What are you talking about Drew!? I care about you... Drew: Ryan... you don't have to put on the act right now. There are no cameras. It's just us. Here. Alone on the stage. You can tell the truth. Ryan: No, you want to know the truth Drew. You are the most ignorant and unappreciative person I have ever met. I truly care about you and you sit here and think that I used you to get more screen time? My talent earns me my screen time. Not dating someone whose confidence issues practically spill from him every episode we film. I earn my screen time. I didn't use you as some way to get more attention in this competition. Do you even know me? We've been dating for almost two months and that's what you think of me? Honestly? F-ck you Drew. F-ck you. Drew: Oh stop it already! Ryan everyone knows you're a bitch who has no real friends because all you want to do is win this competition. You're friendly and you're sweet to get on everyone's good sides and secretly you're thinking of a way to take away the spotlight from them. You're a fake bitch and a bully. Ryan: *tears in his eyes* Seriously, Drew? Really? You really think these things about me? Drew: Yes. Ryan: *starts crying, the tears are flowing, he starts to sob* I cannot believe you. Drew: What mad someone sees through you and sees the truth? Ryan: No... you know what the truth is, I thought I loved you, and I really cared about you. But now, after this... I can't take anymore... we're done. Drew: What? Ryan: You heard me. It's over. *tears dripping now* Drew: No, no that's not fair. You don't get to win this shit and then get to break up with me. You don't get to go back to the dorms and tell everyone how I break your heart and how I'm the bad guy! YOU DON'T F-CKING GET EVERYTHING YOUR WAY. You spoiled rotten, pretentious, little bitch! (Drew swings at Ryan) (Ryan dodges the punch and his crying becomes heightened) Ryan: STOP IT! DREW! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! (Ryan pushes Drew) Drew: DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT DADDY! STOP (Ryan stops. Drew stops. It's silent.) Ryan: Drew.... Drew:... No..... (Ryan takes Drew in his arms and hugs him) Ryan: I'm sorry. Drew: You're not the one that should be sorry. Ryan: We have to end this now. You need a break. There's too much going on in your head for a relationship right now. Drew: Why are you always right? (Ryan kisses Drew's forehead) Ryan: I love you Drew Little. Drew: I love you Ryan Thomas. (The two hug one final time before going their separate ways. Ryan back to the dorms. Drew outside to the car to take him to the airport and home for good.) (This was intense and I actually got teary eyed writing this. <3 But yes, it had to be shown to the public, a deeper view of their relationship and just how they were behind closed doors.) Category:Blog posts